upheliosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokaskan
Capitol: 'Dobiji '''Official Religion: 'Holy Cross; Pagans still exist in secretive cults, and those Cabalists that live in Tokaskan are heavily taxed 'Major Cities: '''Toreon, Morelia, Celaya, Los Xalapa, Tapalco, Oaxarez, Cuidad delos Nogales and Zamora. '''Citizens: '''Kaskans, Tokans, Tokaskans; Short and with a wiry to stocky build, Kaskans are typically fiesty and ornery. They have a yellow-base to their skintone, but tan deeply when out in the sun, leading them to prize smooth, unblemished skin in their brides and priests and royalty. Their hair is blue-black and they are unanimously grey-eyed. Tattoos are a marker of social class in Tokaskan, as well as of marital status, profession and a record of any transgressions. Because these are permanent markers on the skin, it is often said you can read a Kaskan's history in the palm of their hand. (The hands being the place reserved for honours awarded or crimes committed). Body locations and meanings: '''The Face: ' A red dot between the eyes is a symbol of a woman being married. A man will wear a braid on the right side of his head. Swirl markings around the eyes means education, where one has trained with a sage or college. A line down the lower lip or chin denotes an heir to property, legacy or artifact. A cross on the forehead means a priest or nun. '''The Torso: Marks on the chest, over the heart, symbolize those loved ones lost, including siblings, parents, friends and lovers. Some will use a symbol others will inscribe an initial for the name of the one lost. Likewise marks as above on the hip (for men) or abdomen (for women) denote children parented. Symbols on the back indicate one's profession. These are usually images or patterns across the shoulders and many cuts of clothing keep these areas bare so that one's profession is visible on one's skin. The Limbs: Scores on the palms of the hands denote crimes committed, the shape of which determine the type of crime committed. (there are 17 recognized types of crimes, among them murder, infidelity, theft, treason, impersonation, trafficking, prostitution etc) Circles on the backs of the fingers denote service to the state at different levels (index fingers denote contributions to infrastructure or the city, middle fingers denote humanitarian or charity work, ring finger denotes cultural works, pinky finger denotes policy or education contributions; the left hand means services done in the name of the church, the right hand in the name of the monarchy.) Lines on the feet or ankles symbolize piety, including atoning for sins, pilgrimages completed, and flagelation for attonement. Culture: '''Despite the whole-hearted warmth with which most Tokaskans have taken up the Holy Cross, there are a few aspects of their pre-existing culture that were never quashed, the most notable being the Kaskan comfort in nudity. Most Crossians find the naked body to be an object of sin, liscentiousness or temptation. The Kaskans have a more innocent and proud image of the human form and they praise it. Many of their churches require nudity in whole or in part for a proper service, especially for baptisms, and their infamous marriage ceremonies that involve the ritual undressing of the spouses. It is believed that only when we are unclothed are we truly seen for what we are, and in this respect, for a race that ritually tattoos their life experiences on their flesh, nudity can reveal a tally of one's experiences. '''Historical notes: (Influences: South Africa, Mexico, Haida, China) Category:Tokaskan Category:Countries Category:The Holy Cross Category:Pagan Faiths Category:Cabal Angels